la destrucción de soul dragón DxD, el clan grémory, sitri vs kokabiel
by Raziel angel of the dead
Summary: Raziel pudo vencer junto con Issei a Raizer fénix y se quedó. con su harem y la hermana menor de Raizer que al final todas se enamoradas perdidamente de Raziel que ninguna se podrá separar de su senpai pero Raziel no se imagina que su enemigo más terrible regreso a su mundo para acabar con todos que ayudarán a Raziel pero el destino de algunos es de sobrevivir y llegar con Raziel.


**_Hola a todos los saluda cordialmente Raziel Master soul Reaver sean bienvenidos a otro capítulo de high School dxd y soul dragón DxD estuve pensando si agregar a Reynare y mittelt, Seekvaira o a whiss para que vieran que Raziel si sobrevivió ustedes escojan a quien quiere que ponga espero su respuestas, bueno que pasó en el capítulo anterior Raziel logro exterminar al dios antiguo de nosgoth pero por no detener su kame-kame-ha destructora de almas divino se dirigió hasta el sol y se tuvo que sacrificar para que la dimensión soul dragón DxD no se fuera a ser destruido por el estallido del sol y Raziel volviendo a high School dxd pero más joven pero solo perdiendo sus poderes elementales y tres emblemas del equilibrio, es encontrado por el club del ocultismo y del consejo estudiantil pero Raziel se escapa, Raziel reviviendo a las tres ángeles caídas que ellas están enamoradas locamente del vampiro, la gran pelea por la mano de rías junto con Issei contra Raizer fénix que al final Raziel le dió el golpe final con un pequeño pero poderoso kame-kame-ha destructor de almas quedando todo inconciente en el campo de batalla, bueno es todo lo que pasó que comience el siguiente capítulo nos vemos al final del capítulo._**

 ** _¿Que hubiera pasado si Raziel cae a high School dxd?_**

 ** _Capitulo 2: una nueva amenaza en contra del clan grémory y sitri, Raziel contra kokabiel, la furia de un vampiro, la nueva evolución del vástago del equilibrio y la muerte del ángel caído_**

 ** _Después de anoche las personas que vieron la gran pelea se emocionaron mucho por que no sabían de las habilidades especiales de Raziel el extraño que cayó del cielo se había convertido en todo una sensación como héroe favorito de los niños ya quieren ver si algún día llegará a la ciudad del Inframundo pero la sorpresa no se haría esperar ya que Raziel se llevó a todos gracias a la teletransportación que llegaron a la ciudad del Inframundo los niños gritaron el nombre de Raziel todas las personas del Inframundo alabaron a Raziel por la gran pelea que le hizo a Raizer fénix Raziel sacando su segadora de almas físico diciendo fuertemente a todos: ¡Vae victus, conquista para el caído! Todas las personas del Inframundo también gritando la frase de Raziel ¡Vae victus, vae victus, vae victus...! Toda la gran ciudad del Inframundo se oían la gran frase de Raziel toda la gente coreaban con mucha fuerza la frase vae victus conquista para el caído Sirzechs lucifer declaró a Raziel como el ser más poderoso del Inframundo y de todo el mundo los niños, niñas, las mujeres grandes y todo en general aplaudieron por las palabras dichas del gobernador de los demonios todos quisieron que diera un autógrafo Raziel, el vampiro nunca rechazaría dar su autógrafo así que toda la gente se formó para que Raziel dará su autógrafo en donde ellos quisieran mientras Raziel repartía su autógrafo fueras de la dimensión soul dragón DxD un dios antiguo de nosgoth debilitado por el poderoso kame-kame-ha destructora de almas divino lanzado por Raziel había sobrevivido porque escapó en un portal mágico para no ser consumido por el kame-kame-ha destructora de almas divino el antiguo dios de nosgoth llegó a soul dragón DxD para vengarse de todos por haber ayudado a Raziel en casi ser exterminando toda la gente, familiares, amigos y algunas novias de Raziel oyeron la buena noticia que Raziel logro exterminar al Dios antiguo de nosgoth pero la mala noticia que al enviar hasta el sol su exceso de poder no pudo controlar y fue a dar hasta el sol que el sol del sistema solar explotaría acabando con el mundo DxD y por eso su sacrificio fue por protegernos de todo y es todo lo que sabemos pero en un repentino segundo un portal dimensional mágico se abrió ante el asombro de los líderes de cada facción lo que no se daría cuenta que el malvado dios antiguo de nosgoth regreso aunque un poco herido pero con una sed de venganza que no dijo nada y empezó hacer una gran masacre algunos dioses de la destrucción perecieron ante el ataque del dios antiguo de nosgoth algunos heridos de muerte fueron rematados con una ráfaga de ki oscura akeno y Gokú lanzaron a su hija Gine himejima con whiss mientras ellos se enfrentaron al Dios antiguo de nosgoth Sirzechs lucifer, arcangel Miguel, Azazel pero Grayfia no quería ver a su marido muerto pero Sirzechs lucifer dijo que Raziel a lo mejor este vivo no muerto deben de buscarlo, pero si lo encuentran se feliz con el no importa si estoy muerto yo a igual lo que hizo con mi hermanita rías las voy a proteger aunque esté muerto nunca los dejaré solos Grayfia vete con whiss y Bills a dragón ball Worl y tienen que ver a Zeno-sama para que localizar a Raziel el es la única esperanza de poder matar al Dios antiguo de nosgoth al oír Sirzechs a su esposa Grayfia no hablo y se fue directo hasta la casa-castillo gótico de Raziel en dónde están Bills y whiss ya que prefirieron no estar tristes pero Grayfia junto con milikas grémory tenía que decir al parecer el dios antiguo de nosgoth está vivo y todos se enfrentaron para detenerlo Grayfia hablaba, en high school dxd Raziel muy contento repartiendo su firma de pronto un dolor en su pecho sentía que su mundo desapareció y que todos se despedían del vampiro Raziel no aguanto más y lloro por todos que murieron por culpa del dios antiguo de nosgoth las chicas vieron que algo anduvo mal vieron a un Raziel sacando sus lágrimas de dolor porque no tiene ni idea que su mundo fue destruido y sus amigos, familiares y novias fueron asesinados por el dios antiguo de nosgoth y que lo anda buscando para vengarse de lo que le hizo Raziel en un arranque de furia desató la rabia y frustración por no proteger a sus seres queridos y queridas por su sacrificio fueron asesinados y que estén muertos y el dios antiguo de nosgoth logro exterminar su mundo para siempre Raziel desapareció con su teletransportación y se dirigió a su cuarto a llorar sin que nadie lo moleste sus amigos, Sirzechs lucifer, Grayfia, milikas grémory, Asia Argento, Kiba, Koneko, y todas las chicas y gente del Inframundo no saben por qué se marchó y su repentino cambio emocional Ariel apareció en frente de todos y explico la situación que su mundo desapareció por culpa del dios antiguo de nosgoth y la muerte de todos que ayudaron en detener al parásito dios de nosgoth Raziel está deprimido y no quiere saber nada de ustedes pero necesitamos que supere su situación de tristeza, por favor Zeoticus y Venelana grémory Asia, akeno, rías, Tsubaki, Issei, Ravel, y todos en general debemos de ayudar a Raziel en caso que llegue el dios antiguo de nosgoth hasta esta dimensión tenemos que echar porras de alegría en las afueras del Inframundo en el mundo humano en la casa club del ocultismo Raziel se deprime mucho y golpea el suelo con mucha furia y la insistencia de no proteger a sus seres queridos, novias y familiares del malvado dios de nosgoth entre más quejas por ser muy confiado en las batallas que a tenido a su larga vida con diferentes enemigos que a combatido mientras Raziel llora por su incapacidad de proteger su dimensión y Ariel alimentando en apoyar a Raziel en la dimensión Soul dragón DxD el dios antiguo de nosgoth acabo con todos solo quedando Koneko, vali, Vegueta, yuuto Kiba, y algunos vampíros e hylden se aventaron en contra del Dios antiguo de nosgoth pero bills y whiss saben lo peligroso que es de enfrentar a esa deidad maligna solo Raziel era el único en poder hacerle frente pero ya no está entre nosotros pero whiss interrumpió lo dicho de Bills usted no sabe todavía que Raziel es inmortal a lo mejor este en una dimensión parecida a este mundo mejor debemos de ir algunos dioses de la destrucción apoyaron que uno de ellos debe de distraer para agarrar algunos sobrevivientes para la búsqueda de Raziel y es como quitela dios del cuarto universo fue a tratar de hacer tiempo para que algunos puedan salvarse pero el dios antiguo de nosgoth se daría cuenta de lo planeado por algunos dioses de la destrucción y se lanzó directo a los pocos dioses que quedaron pero quitela se enfrentó pero el resultado sería su exterminio total y ser devorado quedándose en la rueda de la vida, muerte y resurrección por el dios antiguo de nosgoth su angel de la destrucción Cognic vio su alumno ser devorado por el dios antiguo de nosgoth y que convirtiera en su comida se lanzó para vengar la muerte de quitela pero fue en vano también fue devorado por el dios antiguo de nosgoth algunos ángeles de los dioses de la destrucción y dioses japoneses, Poseidón pero solo jerez, Iwen, Bills, Arak, Liquir y Vermoud junto con sus kaio-shines de sus universos y cuatro ángeles se dirigieron hacia la casa de Raziel algunos dioses y humanos, ángeles caídos y demonios entraron porque la casa tiene un gran escudo hecho por Raziel y Ariel umah, kein y sus cinco hijos melkiah, zephon, rajab, turel y dumahj y algunos vampíros, los seis dioses de la destrucción junto con sus ángeles y kaio shines se protegieron mientras resisten los ataques del dios antiguo de nosgoth en la casa de Raziel en la dimensión high school dxd Raziel pensó que todos murieron pero su corazonada le indico que algunos están vivos RAZIEL dejo de llorar sacando su segadora de almas la espectral, la antigua, la única, y la espada del Olimpo y saliendo la super segadora de almas máxima deseando con todo su gran cariño que dijo: deseo super segadora de almas máxima que traigas a Gran Sacerdote (daishinkan), a Zeno-sama, Bills, jerez, Iwen, Arak, Liquir y Vermoud, y a todos en general que están en mi dimesion soul dragón DxD y sean salvados de una muerte segura la super segadora de almas máxima alumbró sus ojos en la dimensión soul dragón DxD el antiguo dios de nosgoth derrumbo el último escudo que tenía la casa de Raziel ya casi todos estuvieron a punto de morir algo los teletransporto a hacia un lugar desconocido pero a salvó de la influencia del dios antiguo de nosgoth el parásitario destruyó la casa de Raziel pero su sorpresa que no vería los cadáveres dentro de la casa de Raziel el Dios antiguo de nosgoth se enojó porque se escaparon pero no sabe hacia donde fueron pero continuo con la matanza en soul dragón DxD en highschooldxd todos llegaron hasta la mansión del ocultismo pero algo muy diferente pero su asombro sería ver que era más grande sino que tiene pinturas de Raziel y la segadora de almas Raziel salió de su cuarto y todos sintieron una energía muy especial y al ver hacia las escaleras en dónde está su habitación en dónde duerme vieron a Raziel de nuevo pero pensaron cómo está vivo si vimos como explotó con el sol sacrificándose pero ellos olvidaron que Raziel es inmortal está fuera de los límites de la muerte y es el vástago del equilibrio todos sus amigos y algunas novias se dirigieron hacia el vampiro para que todos sacando sus lágrimas de alegría que Raziel estuviera muy bien Raziel se alegró que la super segadora de almas máxima lograra salvarlos pero no a todos y es como hablo que fue encontrado por el clan grémory y sitri, su escapé, reviviendo a las tres ángeles caídas, interrumpiera en el casamiento de rías y Raizer fénix, entrenamiento que les aplicó tanto a los grémory y sitri, Raziel y sus amigos ayudando en el rescate de rías, venciendo junto con Issei a Raizer fénix, los sobrevivientes de la dimensión soul dragón DxD saben muy bien como es Raziel todo un galán con las chicas Irina, Kuroka, Seekvaira se abalanzó con su amor su Raziel senpai las tres chicas de su harem le dieron cachetadas por que hizo esa tontería de sacrificarse y luego lo besaron con mucho cariño por que las tres saben que en caso suceda el daría su vida por protegerlas de todo mientras abrazaron para que Raziel pudiera supera su frustración en la ciudad del Inframundo toda la gente, Sona sitri y su equipo, rías también con su equipo y las chicas de el ex equipo de Raizer fénix se dirigió hasta la nueva mansión del ocultismo pero su sorpresa sería ver a unos sujetos muy raros pero cada quien emana una energía muy poderosa que hacen temblar a Sirzechs lucifer y Grayfia y todos no pueden decir nada pero Raziel les dijo que vienen de mi mundo, bueno lo explicaré cuando estuve firmando a los ciudadanos del Inframundo yo sentí un presentimiento que algo sucedió a mi dimesion y que todos fueron asesinados por el dios antiguo de nosgoth y por eso me fui a llorar pero algo sucedió que por un momento sentí que algunos lograron entrar a mi casa pero dejé de llorar y sacando la super segadora de almas máxima desee que viniera a este mundo y estén fueras de la influencia del antiguo dios de nosgoth y es todo lo que hice Bills y whiss agradecería mucho lo que haya hecho pero Sirzechs lucifer pregunto ¿se supone que el dios antiguo de nosgoth murió por tu kame-kame-ha destructora de almas divino y como sobrevivió y llego a tu mundo? Whiss contesto su pregunta de Sirzechs lucifer lo que pasó que el monstruo del antiguo dios de nosgoth se pudo escabullirse en un círculo mágico y como Raziel desapareció y llego hasta aquí y este ser aprovechó de la ausencia de Raziel empezó a matar a todos y lo que pienso que pudo aguantar su más poderosa técnica de Raziel._**

 ** _Sirzechs lucifer no dijo nada más porque ahora este monstruo buscará a Raziel en diferentes dimensiones para asesinarlo pero Raziel sabiendo que esta sería la última oportunidad para detenerlo Sirzechs lucifer y Grayfia vería está situación grave whiss sacando su bastón para que vieran lo que pasó unas imágenes de todo lo que sucedió su impacto sería un ser desconocido crearía mucho caos por toda la dimensión Soul dragón DxD y que estuviera acabando con todos los conocidos, amigos, familiares y novias del vampiro todos los ciudadanos y el gobernador de los demonios Sirzechs y Grayfia entendieron que este ser no parará en busca a Raziel en todas las dimensiones y querer su dichosa venganza pero también Raziel con unos ojos de furia y una sed de venganza también pero rías, Sona, Tsubaki, Tomoe, Reya, Ruruko, Tsubasa, Ravel fenix, akeno, Koneko, Irina, vados, margarita, kus, Kuroka, Asia Argento, Issei, Kiba, Isabel, Yubelluna, mittelt, kalawarner, Reynare, Momo, y algunas novias del hylden lo apoyarán en todo Sirzechs grémory viendo esta situación tan peligrosa decidido mejor hablar con los dos líderes de los Ángeles caídos y de los Ángeles Azazel y el arcángel Miguel no te preocupes Raziel si nosotros de este mundo extraño te fuimos ayudar de nuevo lo haremos, yo Sirzechs lucifer tendrás el apoyo de los cuatro grandes reyes demonios y de las 32 clanes del Inframundo te daremos una gran ayuda para que de nuevo vuelvas a tener tu confrontación final en contra del dios antiguo de nosgoth Raziel ya que tú destino como vástago del equilibrio y dé todos nosotros también te apoyaremos y ustedes son también dioses de la destrucción y los sobrevivientes de su dimensión de Raziel también serán ayudados por toda la gente del Inframundo para que puedan por lo menos tener un hogar en donde vivir._**

 ** _Raziel al oír que Sirzechs lucifer ayudará a los que sobrevivientes de soul dragón DxD en por lo menos tener un hogar y que Raziel está vez será ayudado por los cuatro grandes reyes demonios si más Raziel abrazo con lágrimas de alegría Sirzechs lucifer no dijo nada se guío por el cariño de Raziel hacia el, la gente se sonprendiero que no le tuviera miedo pero todos le agradaron mucho a Raziel por que sufrió de nuevo otra pérdida de su mundo y la muerte de todos que Raziel juro vengarse del dios antiguo de nosgoth si algún día llegará a high School DxD acabaría de una vez por todas, el vampíro agradeció su apoyo a Sirzechs el gobernador de los demonios le estrecho la mano como símbolo de amistad y apoyo en todo lo que necesite si más todos se despidieron de Raziel y los nuevos amigos de su mundo cada quien se regreso a sus hogares en un círculo mágico después que todos se hayan ido Raziel, los grémory, sitri , el ex equipo de Raizer fénix y Ravel y también los sobrevivientes de soul dragón DxD se metieron ya que era muy de noche que los chicos tienen que ir a la escuela Issei y Asia Argento justo casi se dirigieron a la puerta de salida de la mansión del ocultismo Raziel les tuvo una sorpresa que ahora en adelante vivirán aquí conmigo ya que me encargue de traer sus pertenencias hasta aquí y no necesitaran vivir con tus padres issei y Asia Argento yo te cuidare como alguna vez lo hice contigo mi pequeña Asia-chan la peli rubia le salieron muchas lágrimas por qué RAZIEL recordó mucho como cuidaba de su hija Asia Argento de todo si más le agradeció por ser una buena persona que su Issei-san no te preocupes Asia y tú issei cuídala sino te arranque tu alma si algo le pasa o que le hagas alguna perversidad Issei te golpear hasta cansarme mucho entendido Issei el castaño no dijo nada pero Raziel solo río mucho por que le hizo una broma que no haría eso solo devoró almas de mis enemigos, no de mis amigos jajajajajajaja el pervertido al oír que solo era una broma se enojó pero se tranquilizó si más todos se fueron a dormir._**

 ** _al igual que la historia original del anime y de las novelas ligeras DxD Kiba se distrae mucho en el torneo de clubes de la academia kuoh y los trabajos que tienen que hacer el clan grémory todo sucedió que rías limpiará la gran mansión del ocultismo haciéndose una reunión dentro de la residencia Hyodo en dónde los padres de Issei les cayó muy bien a Raziel, la Aparición de Irina y Xenovia en la ciudad kuoh, entre otros acontecimientos en high school dxd mientras encontraban el cuerpo de Irina inconsciente por que trataron de agarrar las espadas excalibur pero fue una trampa solo quedando Irina sola por que Xenovia y Kiba lograron escapar, Raziel entrenando en la habitación del tiempo con whiss continuo dandole seguimiento a su entrenamiento para que logré sacar el otro cincuenta por ciento del máximo poder de su última evolución pero Raziel entre más se esforzaba para dominar su otro cincuenta por ciento y desbloquear todo su cien por ciento y también esa habilidad especial que la uso contra el dios antiguo de nosgoth whiss vio que Raziel llegó a su límite pero aún así Raziel no se dejaría vencer por el cansancio antes que continuará con el entrenamiento Raziel se desmayó por el exceso de cansancio y no aguanto más whiss viendo que no respondía mejor se lo llevó a su habitación para que recuperé sus energías perdidas luego de 15 minutos Raziel se recuperó por completo pero sintió que ocurriría algo desagradable para el clan grémory si más el vampiro salió hacia el campo de la escuela kuoh y viendo de nuevo a kokabiel se dirigió para ayudar a rías grémory pero fue detenido por sus tres ángeles caídas y sus chicas del ex equipo de Raizer el vampíro no dijo nada y todas se dirigieron para ayudar al clan grémory Sona sitri y el consejo estudiantil antes que crearán el escudo para que la ciudad no fuera destruida por el poder de las excaliburs Sona dejo entrar a Raziel y sus amigas Antes de crear la barrera mágica Raziel fue corriendo para ayudar a rías y a sus amigos kokabiel sacando a sus Cerberos rías y akeno derrotando a uno solo quedando dos uno de los perros infernales atacó a Asia pero kiba y Xenovia la salvan de ser atacada tan rápido creando una prisión de espadas y Xenovia derrotando a otro solo quedando uno pero kokabiel sacando a tres más ninguno de los chicos grémory y Xenovia no tenían suficiente energías para continuar luchando antes que los cuatro Cerberos atacarán al clan grémory Raziel, Ariel y las demás chicas salieron para salvarlos de los cuatro Cerberos Ariel sacando la segadora espíritual y destruyendo al Cerbero solo quedando los tres perros infernales Raziel sacando un hechizo del elemento del fuego y sacando la segadora espectral pudo imbuir con el poder del elemento del fuego y pulverizando a los tres Cerberos Raziel vio con ojos de enojó a kokabiel:_**

 ** _Raziel: maldito ángel caído como te atreves a atacar al clan grémory._**

 ** _Kokabiel: oh vaya si es nada más que el yerno del clan grémory debes ser ese tal Raziel el vampíro-hylden jajaja, me honra que sepas mi nombre fenómeno._**

 ** _Raziel: maldito kokabiel cobarde porque no te enfrentas a mi deja en paz a rías grémory se muy bien de tu plan, quieres provocar otra gran pelea con los demonios, ángeles y ángeles caídos si tú atacas a rías grémory Sirzechs lucifer no tendría otra opción que atacar a los Ángeles caídos y luego a los Ángeles pero no funcionará te voy a detener kokabiel y es mejor que mueras ángel caído._**

 ** _Tan rápido sacando su segadora de almas y la físico se aventó en contra de kokabiel pero el ángel caído le tenía una sorpresa que es enviarlo a una dimensión oscura en la cual se perdería para siempre Raziel al no reaccionar por la acción hecha por kokabiel Raziel fue tragado por el portal dimensional los chicos y sus novias se asustaron mucho sin la ayuda del vástago del equilibrio no le ganaría a uno de los Ángeles caídos que sobrevivió a la gran guerra de las tres facciones al igual que la historia de las novelas ligeras Xenovia ayudando a kiba, Kiba sacando su balance break creándose la sacro-demoniaca espada y derrotando al monje Freed y el asesinato del creador del proyecto excalibur kokabiel dándoles su merecido tanto al clan grémory, Xenovia, al ex equipo de Raizer y las tres ángeles caídas que kokabiel les ofreció si se alían con el, las perdonaría por la traición de ser desertoras de los Ángeles caídos pero ellas rechazando por el amor de Raziel hacia ellas el vampiro sintió las energías de sus amigos y chicas y de Xenovia apunto de morir Raziel en un arranque de furia y de ira sacudió la dimensión oscura y fue cubierto del don oscuro mientras una nueva evolución salía por el poder sacando de Raziel gritando: ¡maldición...!, Diciendo la misma palabra maldición, kokabiel ya derrotando a sus oponentes y casi dando el golpe final una perturbación de tiempo y espacio salía en la escuela kuoh lo que no se daría cuenta que Raziel salió del portal dimensional y saliendo con mucho esfuerzo logro salir de ahí Raziel desatando todo su poder oculto el vampiro viendo a sus amigos, chicas y Xenovia heridas de muerte le recordó lo mismo que el sucedió cuando se enfrentaron a melkiah y al Dios antiguo de nosgoth una lágrima salida de Raziel desatando todo su poder del gran vástago del equilibrio de nosgoth, Asia Argento, Karlamine, Siris, Shui, Bürent, Isabel, Yubelluna, Kira, Li, Ile, Mihae, Mira, Ni, Shuriya, Marion y Ravel fenix vieron a Raziel con mucha más furia que nunca mientras les lanzó sus semillas del ermitaño y la pequeña caja de lágrimas de fénix el vampiro les dijo que le dieran primero las semillas del ermitaño y que después que les den cada gota de lágrimas de fénix a los del grupo grémory y las tres ángeles caídas luego que se recuperará vería por primera vez a Raziel con la furia por que las lastimaran de tal manera que le recordó lo que pasó cuando lucharon contra el dios antiguo de nosgoth Raziel gruñendo como vampíro para atacar al enemigo, en las afueras de la ciudad kuoh en el cielo el gobernador de los Ángeles el arcángel Miguel sintió un grandioso poder que salía de Japón hasta la ciudad kuoh en la escuela de la misma ciudad que se espanto por el tremendo poder pero no sabía de quién era y así que se dirigió a la escuela y por otro lado Azazel viendo que algo sucedió y un poder grandioso fue directo hasta la escuela kuoh en dónde podría encontrar al sujeto con ese poder tan monstruoso que hace temblar a todos de high School DxD pero fue escoltado por guerreras ángeles caídas si más se fueron hasta la academia kuoh, Sirzechs lucifer sentiría el verdadero poder del vástago del equilibrio pero también se daría cuenta que el líder de los Ángeles se fue para ver en dónde proviene el poder de Raziel y de los Ángeles caídos Azazel también quiere saber de dónde viene el poder de Raziel tengo que ayuda en caso que lo ataque debo de ayudar a mi yerno que no lo lastimen Sirzechs lucifer trajo a los demonios para ayudar en caso que ataquen a Raziel por que los dos líderes no saben de las grandes habilidades de Raziel si más se fue hasta la escuela mientras que los tres líderes de cada facción llegará Raziel vio con ojos de rabia, furia y venganza kokabiel sintió un terror por que sería asesinado por un vampiro que provocó que pueda evolucionar una aura oscura cubrió el cuerpo de Raziel para cambiar a modo campeón vampírico pero el aspecto de la nueva evolución de Raziel era más oscuro que la versión original cuanto la desató por ver a sus chicas heridas de muerte en contra de melkiah y derrotandolo Raziel con un gran grito termino su evolución oscura, la barrera hecha por el consejo estudiantil se desplomó por el exceso de poder sacado por Raziel, Sona y de los del consejo estudiantil fueron a ver de dónde proviene el poderoso poder pero su gran sorpresa sería ver a Raziel un poco más cambiado pero Sona sitri porque no saben que puede evolucionar de diferentes formas por que es el vástago del equilibrio elegido por los antiguos vampíros e hylden Sona, Tsubasa, Tsubaki, Tomoe, Reya, saji y Ruruko vieron la nueva evolución pero tendrían mucho miedo por que emana un aura oscura pero las reconoció el ángel caído vio a Sona y quiso atacarla las demás viendo que el ángel caído lanzó un pequeño pero poderoso ataque hacia Sona sitri y sus amigos asustados pero no sé daría cuenta que Raziel estaría enfrente para proteger a Sona sitri Raziel sacando su segadora de almas espectral lanzando una esfera de oscuridad para detener el ataque de kokabiel su pequeña bola chocó contra su ataque de kokabiel el ángel caído pensó que mató a Sona pero el vampiro contrarrestó con una esfera telequinetica el ángel caído asustado prefirió mejor escapar pero Raziel con su velocidad llegó Antes que se escapara el ángel caído no se podía creer de cómo llego sin sentirlo un golpe dado por Raziel mando a volar hasta llegar al patio de la escuela en dónde será el campo de batalla Sirzechs llegó un poco tarde al ver al ángel caído pero también vio al gobernador de los Ángeles y de los caídos el arcángel Miguel y Azazel acompañado por sus Guerreras ángeles caídas pero todos vería al causante del grandioso poder saliendo de Raziel pero ninguno lo conoce Sirzechs lucifer que él no es de este mundo sino a otro los dos gobernadores de cada reino se asombraron mucho que desconocía al vampíro mientras los dos discutía acerca del vampiro los Ángeles y dioses de la destrucción y kaioshines, Irina, Seekvaira, Kuroka, margarita, vados, y los tres ángeles y todos sintieron el poder evolutivo de Raziel si más se dirigieron hasta el campo de batalla en la cual vería a sus amigos y novias de Raziel que todavía no recuperan sus energías así que los cinco ángeles de la destrucción ayudaron a restaurar sus poderes la cual todos se sintieron mucho mejor rías, Kiba, akeno, Issei y Koneko pero no vería a la monja por que no saben que fue a ver la batalla en contra del ángel caído y es como todos sintieron una poderosa energía su sorpresa sería ver a Raziel en una forma más diferente a como ellos lo conocen pero los cinco ángeles de la destrucción hablaron con el clan grémory que Raziel es capaz de evolucionar de diferentes formas por que el es el vástago del equilibrio los elegidos por los vampiros e hylden son una especie de salvadores de cada clan o reino perteneciente si sea un vampiro o hylden ellos tienen más poder y habilidades especiales mejor que sus hermanos los vampiros e hylden y no tiene límites en capacidad de poder y sabiduría en combate entre más cosas que más sabemos del vástago del equilibrio Raziel es más diferente a todos los vampiros e hylden por que el es una mezcla de dos razas profetizado primero por los hylden y luego por los vampiros, ya veo por qué volvió a evolucionar al parecer las vio heridas de gravedad y al verlas de tal forma que su don oscuro se desató con un arranque de furia, mucha ira y una sed de venganza contra ese ángel caído pero es extraño la forma de su evolución por lo que se es el modo campeón vampírico pero más oscuro de lo normal, entonces whiss entendió que fue el factor importante para su nueva evolución, al parecer debió de caer en una especie de portal dimensional oscuro y al sentir que les fallo más que sintió que estuviera en peligro desatando primero su don oscuro pero lo más raro que la forja de la oscuridad se haya fusionado y el lado oscuro cubrió todo el cuerpo de Raziel cambiando a un vampiro más agresivo que nunca y no se parará en acabar con el ángel caído como se llama así kokabiel será su final espero que lo torture de la peor forma mientras whiss reía sabiendo cómo le pasó al androide cell todos al oír que es que le hará sintieron mucho miedo pero solo Asia Argento, Ravel y akeno e Isabel, Issei no le tuvieron miedo y aplaudieron por que Raziel se preocupe mucho por sus amigos y novias las demás también hicieron lo mismo que hizo Asia Argento y los pocos que no le tenía miedo Raziel sintió que todos lo apoyan así que el ángel caído se aterró porque no tiene ni idea que Raziel acabará con su vida en un instante Raziel le dió un puñetazo al estómago que sacando mucha sangre y saliva que sacó todo del estómago asqueroso Raziel le dió una combinación de golpes por todo su cuerpo el ángel caído trato de golpearlo pero Raziel arranco un brazo derecho kokabiel gritando de dolor y el hylden muy enojado le lanzó su bola telequinetica de fuerza oscura que fue directo hasta la escuela kuoh destruyendo la academia kuoh por completo los espectadores y los tres líderes de cada facción lo que vería a Raziel que lanzó a kokabiel hasta la escuela y lo destruya sin mayor problema Azazel y el arcángel Miguel no dijieron nada y Sirzechs lucifer viendo lo que es capaz de hacer Raziel con tal de proteger a rías y sus amigos y novias de todo Irina, Seekvaira, Kuroka, margarita, vados, kus, whiss y el otro ángel de la destrucción Universo del 12, Bills, jerez y los demás dioses de la destrucción junto con los kaioshines, umah, kein, melkiah, zephon, rajab, dumahj y turel algunos de los sobrevivientes de soul dragón DxD se quedaron soprendidos por la nueva apariencia de Raziel más oscuro que nunca Raziel sacando de los escombros a un kokabiel todo mal herido lo lanzó hasta el cielo en lo más alto el emperador dragón blanco viendo cómo kokabiel era masacrado de la peor forma lo que dijo whiss no dejaría que nadie interrumpiera su fiesta de la masacre de kokabiel._**

 ** _el vástago del equilibrio mostrando un poco de sus poderes al ángel caído fue como bolsa de boxeo por que Raziel lo golpeó por todo y también parecía una pelota de playa fue rebotando de un lugar a otro sin descanso el vampiro agarrando de las alas de kokabiel lo fue azotar por todo el campo de batalla de la escuela kuoh Raziel más aburrido por que no respondía mejor decidió exterminar con la técnica que le enseño Vegueta el resplandor final, el vampiro arrojó hasta el cielo Raziel aterrizando hasta el suelo mientras juntando sus dos manos para la realización de la técnica de Vegueta el resplandor final unos relámpagos azotando toda la escuela kuoh Raziel gritando: es mejor que se vallan hasta la mansión del ocultismo ahí estarán protegidos por que esta técnica requiere de más poder para lanzarla, no se preocupe la tierra DxD no será destruída solo necesito un poco de concentración para darle a kokabiel, por ser un cobarde y provocar de nuevo una guerra de gran escala y no dejaré que se maten entre si, yo seré el nuevo protector de mi nuevo hogar no dejaré que de nuevo se destruya por culpa del dios antiguo de nosgoth y reuniré a los mejores guerreros de todas las dimensiones y vengare la muerte de mis amigos, familiares y novias y nuevos amigos y mi gran nuevo harem de lindas chicas que de ahora en adelante las voy a proteger de todos hasta en contra del Dios antiguo de nosgoth._**

 ** _Todos oyeron lo que dijo Raziel se alegraron mucho mientras todos corrían hasta la mansión del ocultismo una vez que todos entraron Raziel más tranquilo empezó a realizar su más poderosa técnica de Vegeta Raziel ya terminando y con un grito: ¡resplandor final oscuro...!, el gran impacto fue a darle a kokabiel que lo desintegró por completo no dejando nada solo cenizas de alguna vez fue de kokabiel Raziel todo muy cansado destruyó el circulo mágico que fue para la realización de las excaliburs y arreglando la escuela kuoh por el ataque que realizó Raziel arrastrándose para ir a la mansión del ocultismo Raziel tocando la puerta pero no pudo aguantar por el uso de la nueva evolución que uso y mató a kokabiel en los cielos vali vio lo que pasó y como acabo con el ángel caído Albion y su portador vali Lucifer ocultaron su poder y se llevaron al sacerdote Fred para ser interrogado por la acción hecha y de casi destruir una ciudad humana._**

 ** _las demás al ver la puerta vería a un Raziel muy exhausto y debilitado si más se llevaron el cuerpo de Raziel hasta la habitación en donde duerme con todas las chicas de su harem y los cinco ángeles de la destrucción, y todos que viven con el vampiro se preocuparon pero Isabela recordó que Raziel les dió las semillas del ermitaño y la pequeña caja lágrimas de fénix, Isabela se le ocurrió una idea para salvar a su Raziel senpai que es combinar las semillas del ermitaño y las lágrimas de fénix junto con toda la sangre de sus amigos y novias para mezclar y poder salvar la vida de Raziel los demás al oír la idea de Isabela se pusieron a trabajar en la idea de Isabela todos cortándose un poco la vena para sacar un poco de sangre y todos haciendo lo mismo y las chicas del ex equipo de Raizer fénix sacando dos lágrimas de fénix y cuatro semillas del ermitaño para luego licúar y hacer un licuado para que Raziel recuperé sus energías rías e Isabela abriendo la boca del vampiro una vez que rías e Isabela introdujera el licuado para su amor Raziel todas salieron del cuarto par ver si funcionó al día siguiente Raziel despertó un poco renovado como si todo su poder regreso pero su aumento de poder y conocimientos todos durmiendo pero no sé daría cuenta que Raziel se recuperó tan rápido gracias a la idea de Isabela Raziel hizo despertar a todos los demás amigos, los dioses de la destrucción, los Ángeles y maestros de los dioses, Zeno Sama, daishinkan, umah, kein y todos en general verían a un Raziel más recuperado y como hacia sus calentamientos para hacer su entrenamiento sus chicas interrumpieron su entrenamiento las demás se abalanzaron y agradeciendo por haberles salvado y de hacer un acción varonil y que también se preocupe mucho por todos y de ellas Raziel le salió una lágrima de tristeza pero sus chicas no quiere ver qué su senpai llore si más todas las chicas besaron a nuestro héroe vampíro y Raziel le gustó mucho y se guío por el amor de ellas y también las tres ángeles de los dioses de la destrucción no se quedaron Atrás y también se dirigieron hacia el vampiro por que también se preocupara de verlo casi muerto sino fuera por Isabela de que se le ocurriera esa idea de salvarlo no estaría aquí entré nosotros pero Raziel dijo a las demás chicas y amigos que se congelarán del impacto lo que diría que es: Porque se preocupan por mi, acaso no saben que aunque yo muera, estoy fueras de los límites de la muerte, soy el único de los vampiros de mi dimesion que estoy fueras de la influencia del dios antiguo de nosgoth y este ser fuera el causante de que esté lejos de la rueda de la vida, muerte y resurrección, no se preocupe mucho mis lindas chicas yo siempre voy a sacrificar mi vida inmortal y aún a riesgandome por protegerlas yo estaré con ustedes en todo y para todo nunca estarán solas contarán con mi apoyo si también les hagan daño o las vayan a matar, yo seré su vengador y destruiré a mis enemigos que les haya matado o lastimarán soy su salvador y su gran senpai para todas ustedes mis lindas chicas que me hayan ayudado en todo caso siempre seré su Raziel senpai._**

 ** _Todas al oír lo que dijo Raziel por ser una buena persona y que le guste a riesgar su vida con tal de verlas felices y que no sufran de todo e incluso si el Dios antiguo de Nosgoth les toque un pelo de ellas Raziel haría picadillo con el enemigo o enemigos que traten de hacerles algun daño posible Las demás chicas se emocionaron mucho más por el vampiro ellas llorando y Raziel las abrazo muy fuerte y con gran cariño y amor Raziel las beso las demás más rojas también le dieron muchos besos a nuestro héroe vampíro y los demás dioses de la destrucción, umah, kein, melkiah, zephon, dumahj, turel y rajab, y whiss y los sobrevivientes de soul dragón DxD, los tres líderes de cada facción comprendieron lo que Raziel hizo por todos y las grandes habilidades del vampiro Azazel y el arcángel Miguel entendieron la gran importancia de salvar su mundo con la ayuda del vástago del equilibrio y sus amigos de su mundo extinguido Raziel dejo a sus chicas para hablar a solas con los dos líderes de sus reinos Raziel les hablo de su historia oscura y su llegada a soul dragón DxD, entre otros acontecimientos que hizo en su dimensión y del mundo dragón ball World los dos líderes de sus reinos entendieron y los dos agradecería mucho por la información del nuevo enemigo que tendrá que enfrentarse por el destino de high School DxD y de las demás dimensiones y de todos los seres de cada mundo y del suyo Azazel y el arcángel Miguel le agrado mucho a Raziel por ser una buena persona y Azazel viendo de nuevo a kalawarner, mittelt y Reynare Azazel le dijo que de ahora en adelante Raziel las cuide de todo y el arcángel Miguel le estrecho la mano como símbolo de amistad y Azazel también haciendo lo mismo el vampiro le gustó por ser los mismos unas buenas personas como el recuerda muy bien los dos ofreciendo si tiene tiempo que pueda venir a sus reinos el es bienvenido y Raziel después de hablar con Azazel y Miguel las chicas se aventaron con su senpai para no soltarlo y Sona sitri lloro de alegría que también la ame y que se preocupe por ella rías grémory y Sirzechs lucifer le diría por que no libere a Gasper vladi y que Raziel ayude en como controlar sus poderes rías grémory sabiendo que con la ayuda del vampiro y gasper también un vampiro se llevará muy bien con Raziel._**

 ** _hasta aquí termina el capítulo se muy bien que haré de a veces haré más largos los capítulos pero como tengo que hacer tareas disculpen, si más que pasará en el siguiente capítulo la reunión del tratado de paz, la repentina aparición de la brigada del caos y la gran pelea entre el emperador dragón blanco y Raziel, el despertar del secreto egoísta de los vampiros y la liberación máxima del vástago del equilibrio. nos vemos hasta la próximo capítulo adiós amigos y nos vemos en las tierras de nosgoth, ¡vae victus, conquista para el caído!._**

 ** _¡La historia detesta la paradoja!._**


End file.
